The Edge of Morning
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: Marissa decides to move to LA in hopes of becoming a model. She's ready to give up with she runs into a familiar face. Malex
1. Chapter 1

Marissa blinked a few more times as her eyes adjusted. The clock on the nightstand glowed with green numbers. It was twelve nineteen in the morning. She had to be at her new job in two hours.

She rolled over and looked at the muscular figure sleeping next to her. Marissa shook her head and slowly slipped out of bed. After blindly feeing for her clothes, she was pretty sure she had everything she came with. She didn't have to turn on the light to find her way out. She memorized the way to the door just so she wouldn't have to stumble around in the dark, possibly waking the sleeping man in the bed.

Once she was outside his house, Marissa let out a long sigh and walked to her car. She couldn't really explain why she did it. It didn't make sense, even to her.

When she got home, Marissa quickly showered and crawled into bed. She felt the tears behind her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. This was the life she chose so she was going to deal with it the best she could.

Her alarm blared at one forty-five. Marissa let out a long breath and quickly got dressed in some jeans and a white shirt. She cranked up her music on her headphones and took the short walk to her new job just a few blocks down the street.

At that moment she wasn't sure why she moved to LA. Why she decided to skip out on college and try her hand at modeling. It had been six months and she was already sick of it. She was sick of the small budget photo shoots. She was sick of the crappy jobs she had to take up to cover the cost of living while trying to make it. She was sick of her joke of an agent who only managed to get her shoots for foreign commercials that didn't pay hardly anything.

She was also disturbed by the thoughts that went though her head during the day. While she was driving to her other job, she'd think how easy it would be just to let go of the wheel and run into a building or an oncoming bus. Right then she looked at the bridge in the distance. It'd be so easy to jump off.

Marissa expelled a breath as she walked into the diner.

"Hey," the older woman behind the counter smiled at her, "You're just in time."

Marissa forced a smile, "Great."

After showing Marissa everything she needed to know, the waitress grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, "This is the best shift for tips. There's a few people from the bars coming in but around three, a huge group comes in from the club down the street. They tip very well."

"Thanks," Marissa told her.

"Have fun," she waved to Marissa.

Marissa walked over to the pass-through and looked at Toby, the cook, in the back, "Do I need to do anything right now?"

He smiled, "Not right now. I'm going to start on the order for the group coming in."

"They order the same thing ever night?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," he smirked and started cracking eggs.

Marissa shrugged and walked toward the jukebox in the back of the diner, "Does this thing work?"

"Yeah," Toby called, "There's some change in the cabinet under the register."

"Cool," Marissa nodded. She grabbed some change from under the register as the front door opened. There were a few voices calling "Hey Toby," and then the large group sat down at a table in the middle of the diner.

Marissa put on one of the few songs she recognized and walked to the pass-through to the beat of "Wonderwall". Toby put up the food and Marissa put it on a tray.

Marissa approached the group and set the tray down on an adjacent table, while the whole group burst out laughing.

The guy closest to Marissa looked up at her, "Hey, you must be new. I'm Brad."

"Marissa," Marissa replied and forced another smile.

"This is Tina, Rachel, Tim, and George," Brad introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Marissa said. She asked everyone what they got and passed out the orders with one left on the tray.

"Uh, just put that here," the girl introduced as Rachel pointed to the empty seat next to her, "She's always late."

As Marissa set it down on the table, the front door opened again.

"Hey," Tina smiled, "What took you so long?"

"There were some guys that wouldn't leave," a voice said from behind Marissa.

Marissa thought she recognized it, but quickly dismissed the idea. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Marissa?" the familiar voice asked.

Marissa looked up and caught the dazzling blue eyes she knew so well. Alex had a stunned look on her face and was in a sort of the trance.

Marissa was searching for something interesting to say back, but only managed to come up with a "Hey."

"I see you've already met Alex," Brad told Marisa.

"Wait," Rachel looked at Alex, "That's Marissa?"

Alex immediately looked down at her plate and nodded.

"Hmm," Rachel looked Marissa up and down.

"Um…I'll just be at the counter if you need me," Marissa managed to get out awkwardly before walking back to the counter.

"That was graceful," Toby smirked from the pass-through.

"Yeah," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You know Al?" Toby asked.

Marissa nodded, "She's my ex."

"Ooh," Toby smiled, "That's why Rachel was sizing you up."

"Why did she do that?" Marissa asked.

"They're dating, Alex and Rachel," Toby explained, "Have been for three or four months now."

"Oh," Marissa felt her stomach sink even though she didn't know why. She should be happy for Alex right?

"Hey Toby," Tina called from the jukebox, "When are you going to change the songs in this thing?"

"When Alex does it for me," Toby smiled and called back.

Alex took a drink of her water and then looked at Toby, "How much are you going to pay me?"

"Everything I've got in my pocket," Toby answered.

Alex laughed, "You forget that I was here when you did that to George. I'm not falling for that."

"Alright," Toby leaned on the pass-through, "Fifty bucks."

"What do you want me to put in there?" Alex asked.

"You have a million CDs," Toby replied, "Use them."

Alex thought it over, "Alright. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out the door.

"Can I get some coffee?" Tina called.

Marissa nodded and grabbed the coffee and a coffee cup. When she got to the table, the eyes on her were almost palpable.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Marissa asked.

Rachel looked Marissa over, "Why are you waiting tables?"

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Because rent doesn't pay itself."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere else?" George asked.

"I also work at the coffee shop down the street," Marissa motioned with her hand.

"Oh yeah," George smiled.

The front door opened as Brad asked another question, "You work two jobs?"

Marissa nodded.

Alex walked past them without a word. She set her armful of CDs down by the jukebox. "Hey Toby, I need the key."

"Here Marissa," Toby held the keys out of the pass-through.

Marissa walked over and took them. She briefly hesitated before walking over to Alex. When she got to Alex, she waited for Alex to look up at her before offering the keys.

"Thanks," Alex sort of smiled.

"No problem," Marissa sort of smiled back. Marissa held Alex's cautious gaze before she heard the front door open again.

Marissa sighed and went back to work while Alex changed out the music in the jukebox.

When Alex finished, she walked over to Toby and handed him the old CDs and the keys. He handed her a fifty and smiled, "Don't spend that all in one place."

Alex smirked, "I plan to."

Just as Marissa took the food to the people who just came in, Alex's group stood up.

"We're leaving Toby," Brad called, "Put it on our tab."

"Already did," Toby called back, "See you kids tomorrow."

There were a few extra 'bye's and then the group walked out. Marissa watched them disappear down the sidewalk before going to clear off the table.

When she got to the table she saw a random tips sitting out from various places. She pocketed the tips as she cleaned off the table, but paused when she got to Alex's place. There was a single bill sticking out from under Alex's plate. Marissa lifted up the plate and pulled out a fifty. The same fifty Toby had given Alex earlier.

Marissa smiled wistfully and pocketed the money.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they all work do you?" Marissa asked Toby a few minutes later.

Toby smiled, "There's a club down the street. Moonlight Shadow. It opens at eight and there's a ten dollar cover."

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know. Just in case you ever wanted to go," Toby winked.

"Thanks," Marissa answered.

After her shift was over, Marissa went to her apartment and fell on her bed. She was so exhausted. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes wondering about Alex's life. She looked the same, but was she happy? Was she doing okay? Did she really like that Rachel girl?

Marissa rolled over and sighed it doesn't matter… It shouldn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on her door a few hours later woke Marissa up. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. After unlocking the door she swung it open and saw Summer standing there with a bag over her shoulder and her arms crossed.

"Summer?…oh my god," Marissa sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Summer stepped in a looked around, "You look tired."

Marissa nodded and closed the door. "How did you get here?"

"I got a cab at the airport," Summer answered and walked around the small one room apartment.

"Well," Marissa leaned back on the door, "What do you think?"

"It's…cozy," Summer added.

Marissa smiled, "It's tiny."

"And cozy," Summer put her bag on Marissa's bed.

Marissa sat next to Summer and fell back on the bed.

"How are you?" Summer asked looking at Marissa.

"Tired," Marissa answered, "I just started a new job and you'll never guess who I saw there."

"Who?" Summer smiled, "Ashton Kutcher? John Mayer? Cameron Diaz?"

Marissa chuckled, "No. No one famous."

"Then who?" Summer laid down next to Marissa.

"Alex," Marissa replied, "Apparently, she goes to the diner every night at the same time during my shift with a bunch of her friends."

"Wow," Summer said, "Small world."

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

"Did you talk to her?" Summer asked.

"Well…not really," Marissa shook her head, "I had another table and she was changing the CDs in the jukebox."

"Well maybe you'll get to talk to her more next time," Summer yawned.

"I dunno," Marissa pulled a pillow over her head, "Don't you think it would be weird?"

"Well you're both over the break up right?" Summer asked, "I don't see why it would be."

"Yeah…" Marissa mumbled into the pillow.

"That didn't sound convincing," Summer raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Marissa quickly added.

Summer sat up, "So why don't we go to her club tomorrow?"

Marissa's eyes widened. "Um…I can't. I have to work."

"Fine," Summer shrugged, "I'll go with you to work and talk to her there."

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Marissa asked.

"Because I haven't seen her in a long time," Summer answered.

Marissa bit her lip, "How about we go to the club she works at tonight?"

"Sounds great," Summer pulled the blanket over her, "But first I have to recover from jet lag."

"Yeah…" Marissa yawned.

Marissa and Summer waited in line with everyone else and paid her cover. Once inside they could feel the music and the light pulsated with each beat.

Marissa saw her from across the room. She was impossible to miss. Behind the bar, Alex was throwing bottles and catching them with ease. Marissa stood still mesmerized by Alex's swift and graceful movements.

"She's good, huh?" someone said next to Marissa.

Marissa looked over and saw Tina. "Oh hey. This is Summer. Summer this is Tina."

Tina smiled, "Nice to meet you Summer." Then started walking off, "C'mon let's go get a drink. Alex makes the best cosmos you've ever had."

Summer leaned over to Marissa, "I'm going to the bathroom. Catch up with you at the bar?"

Marissa nodded is a sort of daze. She followed Tina to the bar and leaned on it next to her."Is this your first time here?" Tina asked.

Marissa nodded.

"Well," Tina looked around, "George and Brad are out on the floor and Rachel is the DJ."

Marissa looked up at the DJ booth and saw Rachel with the headphones on. She let out a long breath watching Rachel move around.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

Marissa turned around and saw Alex standing in front of her, "Um, I just came to check it out."

Alex nodded a little awkwardly, "Cool. Um…can I get you something?"

"I want to cosmo," Tina said next to Marissa., "She needs one too."

"She's not legal," Alex smirked.

"No way," Tina looked at Marissa.

Marissa nodded, "Coke."

Alex walked off and returned with the drinks. "Here ya go."

"Put it on my tab," Tina smirked and walked off with her cosmo.

"Hey," A guy slid up next to Marissa, "What are you drinking?"

"Just coke," Marissa wrapped her hands around the drink.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

Marissa shook her head, "No thanks."

He walked off in a huff and Marissa sighed. She didn't actually like the club scene. She especially didn't like being hit on by guys she didn't know.

Marissa looked over to where Alex was and was surprised to see Alex looking back at her. Alex visibly tensed and turned away, going back to work.

"Hey," Summer appeared next to her, "Did you talk to her?"

"She's working…" Marissa made an excuse.

"Of course," Summer nodded, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Do I really have to say it?" Summer asked, putting her hands on her hips, "You are not over Alex or you're into her now or something. But you have the hots for her. And you're not going to make a move. You're going to wait until she does or I make on for you. C'mon Coop it's your MO."

A couple hours later, Marissa glanced at her phone. She leaned over to Summer who's eyes were on the DJ. "How about I drop you by my apartment on my way to work?"

Summer nodded, "Sounds great."

Marissa let Summer into her apartment and changed clothes before heading out to work. She wrapped her jacket around herself and stepped out into the chilly LA night.

Just like clockwork Alex's group walked in and just like usual, Alex was late. But instead of the usual 'Hey Toby' there were a few 'Hey Marissa's in there mix. Marissa smiled. She liked this routine. It was the only thing stable in her life.

Marissa passed out everyone's food and set Alex's by the empty seat next to Rachel.

"Three, two," Tina said then pointed at the door.

Alex immediately walked through the door.

"Nice," Brad smirked.

"What's nice?" Alex asked, sitting down.

"You're predictable," Rachel smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Alex rolled her eyes.

Marissa wandered around behind the counter before picking up a pitcher of water to refill Alex and Tina's drinks.

As she was filling up the drinks George cleared his throat. "Hey Marissa," George looked up at Marissa, "Do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe to dinner or something."

Tina's eyes got wide, "I can't believe you."

"What?" George asked.

"You're breaking the friend's ex rule," Tina added.

"What?" George looked even more confused.

"You're not allowed to ask out your friend ex until twelve months after they've broken up," Tina explained.

"How long have you been broken up with Marissa?" George leaned over and asked Alex.

"Ten months," Alex answered.

"This rule is so stupid," George huffed.

"You got pissed when I almost hooked up with that Tracy chick," Brad added, "And you broke up with her two years before I asked her out."

"Alex," George looked back at Alex who was staring intensely at her food.

Alex looked up fro her food and gulped.

"Can I date Marissa?" he asked.

Alex's eyes widened. After a few awkward seconds, she answered, but not very articulately, "Um…"

"She's a woman," Rachel added, "Alex doesn't own her. Ask her."

"I just want to make sure it's okay," George shrugged.

"There's one person you're forgetting to ask," Brad told George. He pointed to Marissa who was standing at the end of the table with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

George looked nervously at Marissa, "Uh…sorry."

"I'll be right back," Alex muttered and took off toward the bathroom.

Marissa watched Alex walk off and picked up the ticket, "I'll get this back to you." She went to the cash register and got their change.

"Keep the change sweetie," Tina called.

"Thanks," Marissa smiled.

Marissa glanced at the group then at the bathroom door. She slipped into the bathroom without anyone seeing her. When she stepped in she saw Alex standing at the sink, with her hands on either side of the cold white bowl and her head hanging down.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

Alex jumped a little and wrapped her arms around herself, "I…um…yeah."

Marissa watched Alex for a few moments before Alex spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry about that out there," Alex explained, "They're kinda…"

"It's okay," Marissa smiled, "It happens."

Alex dropped one of her arms so that her one hand was wrapped around her own elbow, "So, are you gonna…go out with him?"

Marissa shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy and it's been a while since I've been on a decent date."

Alex looked at the ground and nodded, "Okay."

"Unless you don't want me to," Marissa quickly added.

Alex shook her head, "No. You can if you want to. I don't…care."

Marissa bit her lip. The last sentence stung. She didn't care… She didn't…care. She doesn't care…Alex…doesn't…care.

"I'm…gonna go back to work," Marissa slowly turned around and slipped out the door.

Alex grabbed both sides of the sink again and let her forehead hit the mirror on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood outside the small hallway, looking up at the address then back down at the address written on the paper in her hand. She readjusted her tan jacket and stepped inside.

_This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea…_ The mantra continued to play on a loop through Alex's mind as she ascended the stairs of Marissa's apartment building. Alex looked at the pattern on the peeling red wallpaper as it whirled by. It was oddly calming and by the time she got to Marissa's door she was almost sure everything was going to be okay, but when she raised her hand to knock her hand wouldn't move.

"This is stupid," Alex muttered to herself, "It's just Marissa." But Alex knew Marissa could never be just Marissa. Marissa was way more complicated than just anything.

Finally her wrist moved and she quietly knocked. Alex counted in her head twenty-one seconds until the locks clicked back.

She held her breath until Marissa appeared. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing skinny jeans and a green t-shirt.

Alex stood at the door and looked around. "Is that a bad time? Am I bothering you?….Hey."

"Hey," Marissa raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, "You're not bothering me. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you," Alex put her hands in her pockets, "Toby told me where you live," Alex looked back at the hallway with the peeling wallpaper, "This is a…change."

"Yeah…" Marissa trailed off.

Alex looked at Marissa, "So are you okay?"

Marissa nodded, "I guess."

The blonde pulled out a card and handed it to Marissa, "This is my number. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Marissa gingerly took the card.

"So…" Alex shrugged, "I'm going to leave you to do what you were doing." She turned around.

"Wait," Marissa said quickly and quietly, "Do you wanna…go get some…coffee?"

Alex turned back around, "Sure."

Marissa grabbed her purse and keys without affording Alex the smallest glimpse inside.

They sat at the small café a few blocks up the road, near the front window. Alex ran her thumbs across the rim of her coffee mug and stared at the dark liquid inside.

"So…" Marissa paused mid drink to try to liven the conversation, "How have you been?"

"Good," Alex immediately answered, "Great."

Marissa nodded and set her mug down, "Good."

"What about you?" Alex asked with a tiny smirk, "I never thought I'd see you waitressing."

"Me neither," Marissa smiled.

"So…why are you?" Alex asked carefully.

Marissa sighed, "I told my mom that I wanted to move to LA to be a model. She told me that I needed to go to college first. I told her that I needed to do this now. Then she told me if I moved here that she wouldn't pay for anything of mine." Marissa trailed off and looked at the table.

"I'm…sorry," Alex tried to catch Marissa's eyes.

Marissa was reluctant to look at Alex, but finally looked into her eyes. She suddenly felt warm, but insecure. Like Alex could see right through her.

"What about your dad?" Alex prodded.

"I don't really know where he is," Marissa explained, "One day I went to the dock and his boat wasn't there. I tried to call him, but the line was disconnected."

"So he just up and left you?" Alex felt a wave of anger sweep over her, although she hid it from her voice.

Marissa nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Alex reached across the table and took Marissa's hand.

Marissa looked up at Alex and caught her eyes again. Once she felt like Alex was seeing through her she gulped and added, "I think I need something stronger than coffee now."

It was easy for Alex to get them into the bar. She knew most of the bouncers in town. Though neither of them were legal, the bartender readily served them.

For Alex one shot turned into two, which turned into three and four. Marissa drank a cosmo, but stuck to water after the first one.

Alex couldn't remember being so nervous. Hell, at that point she couldn't remember her name. But as she leaned on Marissa to keep from falling, she caught a hint of Marissa's perfume and a flood of memories came back. The feel of Marissa's skin. The taste of her kiss. The sight of Marissa when she'd just woken up and the light was shining through the window onto her hair.

"Whoa," Marissa felt Alex buckle, "Do you want me to take you home?"

At this point Alex was non-responsive, but her legs were moving on autopilot.

Marissa looked up and down the street, "Okay, I'm taking you home with me. Don't say anything if that's okay."

There was silence from Alex who was now just looking at her.

Once Marissa laid Alex down on the bed in her apartment she kicked off her heels, one of which broke on the way up the stairs with Alex.

The last thing she heard Alex say was, "You're so beautiful."

Marissa smiled although it was a drunken confession. When she was done getting ready for bed Alex was fast asleep. Marissa crawled into bed next to her and drifted off.

Alex's head was pounding. She attempted to roll over, but the arms wrapped around her stopped her progress. She then realized that her pillow was breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Marissa contently sleeping.

Alex heart started racing and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few deep breaths, she thought it was time to get out of bed because the woman holding her was making it hard to think clearly.

As she started trying to get out of bed, Marissa's grip tightened. "Where are you going?" she groaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Alex answered.

Marissa released her hold and rolled over.

Alex walked into the small bathroom and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Why?"

She splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself up more. She really, really wanted to go back to bed, but Marissa was still in it.

Just as she was drying her face off, there was a knock on the door, "Hey Alex. I'm going to go get breakfast. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Alex called back. She was glad because she could go back to bed, at least for a few minutes. She waited in the bathroom until she heard the front door close before coming out of the bathroom.

She fell back onto the bed with every intention of going back to sleep, but she started looking around.

The apartment was small. There was nothing very special about it either. A small counter was the only thing that separated the kitchen from the bedroom and there was nothing resembling a living room in sight.

Alex got up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the cabinets to find few dishes and almost no food. As she opened the refrigerator, the front door opened.

Alex looked over the door of the refrigerator and caught Marissa's eyes.

"Sorry, there's not much in there," Marissa set a bag on the counter.

"It's okay," Alex stood up straight and closed it, "Um, do you ever eat?"

"I eat at work," Marissa shrugged.

Alex raised an eyebrow and surveyed the bag Marissa brought in.

"I got donuts," Marissa offered.

Alex gave her a slight smile, "Thanks."

Marissa handed the bag to Alex who got out a donut and leaned back on the counter. She handed the bag back and Marissa took one, leaning on the opposite counter.

"Um…thanks for last night," Alex said to the ground, "I…got kinda out of control."

"You weren't out of control," Marissa smirked, "You were just clumsier than usual."

Alex smiled, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Marissa just shrugged and slid onto the counter. "Are you doing anything today?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Do you wanna go do something?" Marissa asked timidly.

Alex smiled at the cuteness that radiated off of Marissa when she was nervous or shy, which didn't happen often. "Sure."

Marissa beamed and met Alex's eyes, "Great."

"I love this place," Alex led the way into a small coffee shop a few blocks from Marissa's apartment. There was no formal table and chairs, but various sofas, armchairs, and loveseats around coffee tables and end tables. There were board games and books overflowing on the shelves in the back of the shop.

They walked up to the counter and looked over the chalkboard menu. "The white chocolate mocha is amazing," Alex added, "But so is the iced vanilla latte."

Marissa smiled, "Okay."

A woman walked in from the back and smiled, "What can I get you ladies?"

"I want a vanilla latte," Alex said.

"White chocolate mocha," Marissa added.

The woman rang it up and told them to total. Marissa reached into her pocket and took out some money. As she tried to hand it to the woman, Alex took her hand and pulled it down, paying with her other hand.

Marissa looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex looked back with a coy smile, "I got it."

Taking a deep breath, Marissa hoped that Alex would forget to let go of her hand. She like the warmth of Alex's touch. She loved the feeling that Alex's skin touching her skin gave her. She like how natural it all felt…and in a second it was gone. Alex took her hand back to get the coffees.

They sat in a couple of arm chairs across a coffee table from each other. There was already a chess board set out on front of them.

"So you up for a game?" Alex smirked.

Marissa nodded, "But I warn you I've beaten my computer like four times."

Alex laughed, "Out of how many?"

"Since I started playing my computer when I was fifteen," Marissa chuckled.

Alex beamed and started setting it up, "Well, last time I played was in high school, so you have a shot."

"A shot?" Marissa asked, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Is that so?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Marissa nodded.

"You're move," Alex leaned back in her chair sipping her latte, "Loser buys lunch?"

Marissa asked, moving her knight, "You're on."

The more they played, the more of Alex's pieces disappeared. Until Alex was left with a knight and a queen.

"Check," Marissa moved once.

Alex looked over the board and then moved a piece.

"Checkmate," Marissa smirked.

Alex let out a breath, "Damn. Looks like you won."

Marissa nodded.

"Where are we having lunch?" Alex asked, standing with Marissa.

Marissa shrugged, "I doesn't matter."

Alex smiled, "It's your pick. You won."

They walked down the street to a café and sat down at a booth. After they ordered, Marissa swirled her straw around her drink a few times before asking, "Did you lose on purpose?"

"Huh?" Alex looked up at Marissa.

"You did," Marissa stated.

Alex knew she was caught, "Well, I know how much you like to win."

"That's not it," Marissa looked across at Alex, "You suggested lunch as the prize and completely threw the game. I know you're smarter than that. And the other night you left me a hundred dollar tip..."

"I just know how hard it is to make ends meet in this city," Alex explained, "I just want to help."

Marissa thought it over, "You don't have to."

"I want to," Alex leaned back and looked at her drink, "And then when you're a supermodel you can buy me a Porsche."

Marissa chuckled, "I'm starting to think this modeling thing was a bad idea."

"No," Alex shook her head, "It's something you've wanted for a long time and you can do it. You're so beautiful."

Marissa blushed, "Thanks." Marissa picked up her straw, "You told me that last night, but I wasn't sure you meant it."

"I did," Alex smirked, "It's true. I don't lie when I'm drunk."

"Well I've never seen you drunk so I didn't know," Marissa replied, chewing on the end of her straw.

"Sorry about that," Alex picked up a fry.

Marissa shrugged, "You put up with me. It was the least I could do."

After lunch, Alex walked Marissa to her front door.

"I'd ask you to come in, but there's nothing to do in there but sleep," Marissa put her hand on the door knob.

Alex chuckled, "I should be getting to work anyway." Alex twirled her keys on her finger before adding, "I had fun."

"Me too," Marissa added, "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Alex nodded, "Definitely."

"Great," Marissa beamed, "I'll see you tonight?"

Alex nodded again, "Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye Alex."

"Bye."

With that, Alex walked down the stairs, keys in hand, smiling the whole way to her car. She glanced back up at Marissa's building and said to herself, "That wasn't such a bad idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was sitting on her bed staring at her feet a hour before she was supposed to go to work. She didn't feel like going to work. She felt like skipping it and fast forwarding to the after-work breakfast. _It's probably because I'm hungry. I should eat before work maybe…_ Alex rolled her eyes at herself. She knew why she was looking forward to it. She got to see Marissa. If you'd asked her a week ago if she was over Marissa, she would have nodded and given a definite yes, but at that moment a definite yes turned into an unsure shrug.

Alex stood up and walked to her closet. She pushed a few things out of her way before she found what she was looking for. The back shirt that read "CBGB". She could still see Marissa wearing it. It was definitely not something Marissa would have own, but she still looked good in it.

Alex smiled at the memory of teasing Marissa about the scarf she wore with it. Something about the shirt being too dark from Marissa. Alex was disappointed that her memory failed her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Alex tossed the shirt onto the bed. Walking to the door hoping that it was Marissa, but knowing it was reaching.

When the door swung open, Rachel smiled at her, "Hey baby."

Alex automatically smiled, "Hey."

"Look what I got you," Rachel pulled something out of her back pocket.

Alex saw the tickets in Rachel's hand, "What are those for?"

"The Shins," Rachel handed Alex the tickets, "Tonight at nine at the Red Room. You and me."

"We have to work," Alex ran a hand through her hair.

Rachel took Alex's hands, "We have the night off."

"But…you hate the Shins" Alex looked from the tickets to Rachel, trying to find a valid excuse to not go see one of her favorite bands.

Rachel shrugged, "But you love them." Rachel put some of her sleek, dark brown hair behind her ear.

Alex sighed and looked at the tickets in her hand. She looked up at Rachel and sighed, "Uh…thanks."

Rachel smiled and slid her arms around Alex's neck. She looked into her eyes. "Mmm…you're welcome." She sweetly kissed Alex and stepped away, "I have to go change clothes and I'll pick you up?"

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Rachel kissed Alex's cheek and walked out.

Alex slowly closed the door, then leaned back on it and sighed. She looked at the tickets in her hands and then leaned her head back against the door, sliding to the floor.

Marissa was watching the clock, waiting to for the exact time the group usually appeared in the doorway and right on time, Tina, Brad, George, and Tim walked in.

"Hey Marissa," Tina called in her thick British accent.

"Hi," Marissa genuinely smiled, "The usual?"

"Yeah," Tim sat down at their usual table, "But without Rachel and Alex's."

"They're not coming?" Marissa's smile faded.

Tim shook his head, "Rachel said she took Alex to see her favorite band."

"Really? What band?" Marissa feigned naivety.

"The Shins," Tina added.

Marissa bit her lip and disappeared into the kitchen to help Toby with the rest of the order, muttering, "The Shins are not Alex's favorite band."

"Then who is?" Toby asked.

Marissa stopped cold, realizing that her muttering was louder than she was going for. "Death Cab."

Toby nodded, "I figured. She put five of their CDs in the jukebox."

"Sounds like Alex," Marissa shrugged.

Early that morning, Marissa went back to her small apartment and sat on the edge of her bed looking at the door. She didn't really know what she was staring at or why she was staring at it. She knew she should go to sleep because she was picking up the dinner shift at the diner. She decided since she was making nearly double at the diner than she was at the coffee shop, she would quit the coffee shop so that's what she did after she got off at the diner.

Marissa fell back onto the bed and turned on her side to slide the blankets out from under herself. Once she was settled, she rolled onto her side and remembered waking up with Alex's arm draped over her. Alex's hair would fall over her face, but Marissa loved watching Alex's bright blue eyes peek out from behind it when she woke up. She was so innocent and unguarded when she first woke up. The few minutes they spent together in the morning were some of Marissa's favorite moments ever.

Marissa sighed as the thought escaped her and she fell asleep wishing she had a picture of those intimate moments.

There was a knock on the door and Marissa rolled out of bed, ran a hand through her hair, and opened it. Alex was standing there with a white paper bag in her hand. "Hey," Alex nervously smiled, "Did I wake you?"

Marissa smiled back, "Yeah, but I needed to get anyway."

"I brought you lunch," Alex handed Marissa the bag, "Tim dropped my off at the club so I could get some things done. I got done early and he's not picking me up for a few hours so I thought I'd walk over here with lunch."

Marissa carefully took the bag, "Thank you. So much." Marissa set it on the counter, "C'min and help me eat it."

"I really couldn't.." Alex started, but Marissa interrupted her.

"Sit down," the brunette pointed to the counter.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but complied. Marissa hopped up on the counter next to her and pulled out the food.

"Orange chicken," Marissa smiled, "My favorite."

"I know." Was the only response from the bartender.

They sat together and ate in silence.

Once the carton of orange chicken was empty, Marissa got down and threw it away. As she turned around to say something to Alex, Alex slid off the counter putting her well within Marissa's personal space.

Marissa's breath caught in her throat and she could feel the goosebumps materialize on her spine. Her eyes traveled to Alex's lips and she saw the blonde nervously lick them.

That was all Marissa could take. She slowly moved her arms so that they encircled Alex's neck and rested on her shoulders. She gave Alex a few seconds to back away, but she saw the blonde looking back at her with a mixture of shock, yearning, and apprehensiveness. In the end, the yearning must have won out because Alex slid her hands to Marissa's hips.

Marissa slowly and tentatively moved closer to Alex until their lips met. The first touch was delicate, but their lips soon meshed together.

Alex felt herself start to let Marissa in. Letting Marissa take over her senses. She felt Marissa's lips and hands. She heard Marissa's stifled moans. She could smell Marissa's perfume and taste her sweet skin.

In the back of her head there was something screaming to stop. Not to let Marissa have that power over her again. Not to let Marissa back in. Not to lose herself in the girl that broke her heart.

The voice won out and Alex pulled away shaking her head. "I…I can't…"

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

Alex let out a long breath, "I…Rachel…"

Marissa sighed and nodded, "Um, okay."

"Okay?" Alex asked.

"I messed up," Marissa leaned back on the counter. Tears started to well up in her eyes, "But I know I was wrong. I wanna be with you, but…you're happy with Rachel so I'll…"

Alex watched the scene play out in front of her. She didn't feel like she was part of it. Marissa was pouring her heart out to someone off screen. Alex never thought this would happen. She wanted to be with Marissa, oh god, did she want to be with Marissa.

Her heart melted when she saw the tears in Marissa's eyes. It broke her heart every time she saw Marissa cry.

Finally, Alex stepped into the scene. She wrapped Marissa in her arms and held her there. Marissa cautiously put her head on Alex's shoulder and let a few silent tears fall down her face. Alex held onto Marissa's back, pressing their bodies together. Marissa let her arms hold onto Alex's waist as she buried her face into Alex's neck.

Alex sighed. She knew she couldn't resist Marissa much longer. She either had to get away or give in. She looked down at the crying girl in her arms and knew she couldn't leave.

Slowly Alex reached down behind Marissa's knees and picked her up like a baby. Marissa smiled softly at the gesture and Alex set her down on Marissa's bed. As she pulled away, she felt Marissa hold onto her shirt.

Alex smiled and crawled into bed next to Marissa. Immediately Marissa was curled up next to her and her hot breath caressed Alex's neck.

Marissa's legs intertwined with Alex's and she closed her eyes breathing as much of Alex in as possible before Alex decided to leave.

"I need to go," Alex told Marissa while stroking her hair.

"Where?" Marissa asked.

"I have to go to work," Alex explained, knowing that if she didn't leave now she wouldn't be able to. Alex untangled herself from Marissa and stood.

Marissa laid on the bed and watched Alex carefully, "Take my car."

"I don't need to," Alex picked up her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Take it," Marissa insisted, "I don't need it until after you come in for breakfast in the morning. You can give it back then."

Alex slowly nodded, "Okay." She picked up Marissa's keys, "Thanks."

Marissa nodded and yawned.

Alex smiled sweetly, "Get some sleep okay?"

Marissa nodded again, "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem," Alex put her hand on the doorknob.

"Bye Alex," Marissa called.

"Bye," Alex waved and walked out.

Alex got into Marissa's car and laid her head back on the headrest. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this again. She didn't want to feel anything toward Marissa. But she did. She wanted to help Marissa and take care of her…and be with her.

Alex started the car. She knew that no matter what at least one thing had to be done. She needed to talk to Rachel.

"What?! Why?" Rachel immediately became defensive.

Alex moved the keys from one hand to the other, "I just… can't right now. I need to figure some things out."

"It's Marissa isn't it?" Rachel's anger flared, "Those are her keys! You slept with her!"

"No I didn't," Alex put her hands on Rachel's arms, "I didn't sleep with her."

"But those are her keys," Rachel pointed to the keys in Alex's hand.

There was no denying it. Especially with the silver "M" hanging off of them. "Yeah…but we just had lunch. I was scared she wasn't eating…I'm sorry….I just…I need to go."

"Well…bye Alex," Rachel crossed her arms and kicked at the ground.

Alex looked at Rachel and her heart broke. She couldn't stand what she was doing to her, but it would be worse if she kept stringing her along. Alex wrapped Rachel in her arms and held her tight. She kissed Rachel's temple and then let go. "Goodbye."

Rachel had been a good girlfriend, which was why Alex felt so bad for letting her go. But she wasn't Marissa. Marissa may not have been the best girlfriend, but she had her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa glanced out the window for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You can take a break and go to the club to see her," Toby said from the kitchen window.

Marissa sighed and looked at Toby. "Is it that obvious?"

Toby smiled, "Yeah. You've been looking outside all night."

She walked into the back where Toby was and sat on a stool by the back door. "I dunno what to do."

"You've got it bad," Toby smirked.

Marissa glared at him until she heard the door open. She jumped off of the stool and quickly walked out into the dining room. She could hear Toby laughing after her and she paused when she saw someone she didn't know sitting at a booth in the back. She sighed and grabbed a menu for the man.

As she was taking his order, she heard the door open again. She turned around and saw only Tina walk through the door.

"I'm gonna sit here," Tina pointed to the counter.

Marissa nodded, wondering where the rest of the group was, especially the blonde bartender. When Marissa was done with the man in the booth, she walked over to Tina.

"Hey," Marissa looked out the window, "Where's…"

"They're not coming," Tina added, "And I'm going to leave in a few. I just came to ask you what happened with you and Alex. She said she doesn't wanna come here and Rachel left the club as soon as we closed."

"Oh," Marissa looked at the ground.

Tina took a napkin and the pen out of Marissa's hand and wrote something down. "Go see what you can do to help Alex. She's a mess."

Marissa nodded and bent down to grab her purse, but suddenly remembered, "Alex has my car."

"Take my car," Toby offered his keys through the window.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

Toby nodded, "Go."

"I got you covered here," Tina smiled jerking her head toward the man sitting at the booth.

"Thanks," Marissa took Toby's keys and grabbed her purse before bolting out the door. Once on the sidewalk she realized she didn't know what Toby drove. She looked down at the keys in her hand and saw a familiar looking blue and white circular emblem on the car key.

Marissa's eyes scanned the cars on the street and stopped on a black BMW convertible. It looked brand new. Marissa paused and decided to try to figure out how Toby could afford this later and get to Alex now.

She drove around a block for ten minutes before finally finding Alex's apartment. The building had four apartments in it and Alex's apartment was on the right as Marissa stepped off the stairs.

As she raised her hand to knock, she realized she didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't have much time to think about it because the door swung open.

Alex stood there in a white button down shirt, a tan jacket, low cut loose fitting jeans and her old Converse. She stopped dead when she saw Marissa. "Hey."

"Hey," Marissa looked down in Alex's hand and noticed her keys.

"I was just…going to bring you your car back," Alex offered Marissa her keys.

"I need to talk to you," Marissa quietly added.

Alex opened her mouth like she was going to say something but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and walked back into her apartment, leaving Marissa to follow.

Marissa stepped in and closed the door leaving her hand on the knob just in case she decided to bolt out the door. She watched Alex sit down on her old familiar homemade couch, while trying to control her breathing.

"Nice couch," Marissa couldn't help, but smirk.

Alex chuckled, "Thanks."

Alex's slight laugh eased some of Marissa's nerves. She let go of the door and went to sit on the couch next to Alex. Marissa ran her hand over the soft cloth of the couch and she smiled remembering laying there many nights, watching old movies while Alex lay behind her and lazily drew circles with her fingers on Marissa's stomach.

"You wanted to talk?" Alex asked quietly.

Marissa shook out of her memories and looked at the blue eyed beauty in front of her. She swallowed hard and looked at Alex's hands, resting in her lap. "Yeah…I…can't stop thinking about you."

There was question in Alex's eyes. She knew she'd been thinking about Marissa a lot lately, but wanted to know in what context Marissa was thinking about her. "How?"

"Like I…that I miss laying with you and feeling your arms around me. I miss talking to you while we lay in the dark and I miss knowing that I could come talk to you about anything and you'd be there to listen. I miss kissing you and that you don't mind when I touch you or hold your hand in public. I miss you. I want to be with you again. If you'll give me a chance…." Marissa trailed off.

"I don't…" Alex took a deep breath, "I want to, but…"

Marissa decided to cut her off, "Honestly. Right here right now. What do you want?"

Alex looked from Marissa's lips, up her hair and to her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too and I will do _anything_ to make that happen," Marissa told Alex.

Alex let out a long breath, "I didn't get much sleep. Let's just go lay down for a while. We can talk."

"Okay," Marissa nodded.

Alex led the way to the bedroom where there was a dark wooded platform bed with cream colored sheets and a brown comforter. Alex fell back onto the bed and Marissa crawled next to her.

Alex wrapped her arms around herself just watching Marissa. "You really want to be with me?"

Marissa nodded, "I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you."

Alex closed her eyes and breathed Marissa's words. "I miss you too."

Marissa smiled. She reached over and stroked Alex's arm, "So do you wanna give this another try?"

Alex bit her lip, "I…" She paused then saw a twinkle in Marissa's eyes, "Yes."

Marissa threw her arms around Alex and held her close, "Thank you so much."

Alex slid her arms around Marissa and hugged her. She breathed Marissa in and knew she made the right choice.

After half an hour of laying and talking, Alex glanced at the clock, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Marissa looked at the clock, "Shit I need to take Toby's car back to him."

Alex chuckled, "Okay. You drive his car and I'll drive your car, then I'll wait for you to get off and you can drop me off here because I'm so ready to sleep."

Marissa nodded and they got ready and left.

When they parked outside the diner, Marissa walked in while Alex was getting out of the car. Tina stood up and saw Marissa, "Where's Alex?"

"Here," Alex walked through the door.

Tina pulled Alex into a hug, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm great," Alex smiled.

Marissa went into the kitchen and found Toby at the grill. He smiled at Marissa, "I take it, it went well."

"It did," Marissa beamed. She handed Toby his keys.

"You can have the rest of the night off," Toby told her, "You deserve it."

Marissa hugged Toby, "Thanks."

He patted her back, "Anytime."

Before walking back to the front, Marissa made a quick phone call in the kitchen. When she emerged, Marissa saw Alex who was talking to Tina at the counter.

"Ready?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "Always."

Tina walked out with them and said her goodbyes to them before going to her car and driving off.

Marissa drove them toward Alex's apartment in silence. Alex's seat was reclined and her eyes were almost closed.

A few minutes later Alex sat up and looked around, "I think you missed the turn to get to my apartment."

"Oops," Marissa smirked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to turn around?"

"Maybe," Marissa added playfully.

"Okay," Alex closed her eyes, "but their better be a bed where we're going."

"Maybe," Marissa repeated in the same tone.

This perked Alex's interest and she sat up, looking around. Her eyes got wide as Marissa pulled into the valet of one of Los Angeles' finest hotels.

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked.

Marissa got out and handed the keys to the valet, "We're going to visit a friend of mine."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but got out of the car and followed Marissa inside. When she got to the doors of the hotel, Marissa was already at the front desk talking to a man while he handed her a card.

As soon as Alex got over to Marissa, Marissa turned around and took Alex's hand, pulling her toward the elevator.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Marissa pulled Alex into an elevator. "We're going to a bed."

"I thought we were going to see your friend," Alex raised an eyebrow at Marissa.

"I saw my friend, now we're going to see your friend," Marissa slipped her fingers between Alex's, "The bed."

Alex smiled and slowly leaned toward Marissa, who eagerly met her in the middle. Their lips met in a soft frenzy. Marissa nailed Alex to the mirrored wall and her hands tangled themselves in Alex's hair.

The elevator dinged at they hit their floor. Marissa reluctantly pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes. "Bed?"

Alex smiled and quickly kissed Marissa, "Bed."

They walked along the elegantly decorated hallway to the room Marissa was looking for. She opened the door and let Alex in. Alex flipped on the light and stood in awe for a moment. The room was decorated in a rich dark woods and soothing greens. Right when you walked in there was a sitting area and past that was a king sized bed. A few feet from the foot of the bed where white French doors that opened to a small balcony.

"This is great," Alex smiled.

Marissa closed the door, "I'm glad you like it."

Alex walked to the French doors and opened them. She paused and take in the view of the rolling hills behind the busy streets of LA. Marissa appeared next to her and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"So…" Marissa smirked.

"So," Alex echoed, wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

Alex let her arms fall from Marissa's waist, watched Marissa strip down to her light blue boy shorts before crawling into bed. Alex smirked and followed Marissa's lead. Stripping down before turning off the light and slipping under the soft blanket.

Marissa turned on her side to face Alex who was already on her side. Marissa ran her fingertips up Alex's bare side. Alex's skin tingled at the touch.

The only light in the room was that of the moon, filling the room with a soft, cool radiance. It lay on the bed in such a way that Marissa could seen the brilliant color of Alex's eyes and that Alex could see the few strand of hair that swept across Marissa's face and rested on her cheek.

"I miss this," Marissa whispered.

"Miss what?" Alex couldn't keep the small smile from her face. Truth be told she missed this too. Marissa was the only one that every made her feel completely comfortable, like she could be herself completely and Marissa wouldn't judge her or anything. Everything about being with Marissa, to Alex, felt right.

"I miss your skin," Marissa laid her hand flat against Alex's side, pushing it toward the small of her back and resting it there. "And," Marissa paused pulling Alex close, "I miss your kiss."

Alex fully smiled before cupping Marissa's face and pulling her in for a warm beautiful kiss. Their lips met like puzzle pieces that fit just right.

In that moment, Marissa realized exactly how much time she'd wasted not being with Alex. She realized she'd been so stupid to think that her feelings for Alex had gone away, that Ryan was the right choice because he was safe, that her feelings for Alex were too strong to control so they needed to be gone. All her fears about being inadequate because she was a waitress and not the supermodel she thought she'd be, all her insecurities, all her doubts that life wasn't worth living anymore, they went away with Alex.

When they pulled away, Marissa laid her head on the pillow Alex's head was on and just looking into the blue eyes that had haunted her dream from what seemed like years.

Alex swallowed hard and felt her heart start racing. She gently brushed the hair off of Marissa's face and traced the brunette's cheekbone before moving her hand to the back of Marissa's neck, gently rubbing her thumb alone Marissa's jaw line. "You're so beautiful," Alex breathed.

Marissa immediately looked down at the pillow. Sure she'd been told that a million times but coming from Alex…it was completely different. It meant so much more.

While Marissa was looking down, Alex kissed her forehead. Marissa started to look back up and Alex kept kissing her away down Marissa's face to her lips.

Marissa immediately deepened the kiss and tugged Alex hips toward her. Alex smiled internally, knowing what Marissa wanted. She shifted herself so that she was on top of Marissa.

Alex slowly pulled the kiss apart and stroke Marissa's hair, "I missed you so much."

Marissa smiled, "I love you."

Alex's eyes held Marissa's and she knew, looking into Marissa's eyes, that Marissa meant it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst open. Alex softly kissed Marissa again and added, "I love you too."

When Marissa woke up, it was still dark. She smiled and rolled over in the bed, reaching for Alex, but feeling nothing where she was before.

Marissa sat up in the bed quickly searching for Alex. As her eyes traced the room she saw Alex, standing on the balcony. Alex had put on the white button down shirt she had been wearing earlier. It hung on her elegantly and barely gave a glimpse of the lacey underwear underneath. Alex hair cascaded down her shoulders and shielded her face from Marissa's view as Alex surveyed the tree covered hills on the horizon.

Marissa quietly slipped out of bed and looked for her shirt or at least Alex's jacket and not finding either. She shrugged to herself and pulled the sheet off of the bed before wrapping it around herself, leaving her arms free.

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in the night. This all seemed to be a dream. She had Marissa back. Alex smiled and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, Marissa was leaning back on the railing, smiling at her.

"Hey," Alex gingerly took Marissa's hand, tracing Marissa's fingers with her own, "Nice dress."

"Thanks. I made it myself." Marissa smirked and after Alex laughed she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," Alex kissed Marissa's knuckles then turned her hand over and kissed her palm, "It's almost time."

Marissa chuckled at the memory of their first date when it was almost time for the tide to change. "We're not near the ocean."

Alex stood in front of Marissa and rested her hands on Marissa's hips. "It's almost time for sunrise."

Marissa glanced behind her and saw the sunlight start peeking out from the other side of the Hollywood hills. Marissa grinned and turned back to Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders and kissing her.

When the kiss slowed, Alex pulled away and smiled. "Look."

Marissa turned around in Alex's arms and saw a sliver of the sun show over the hills. She felt Alex's arms tighten around her and she leaned back into them.

Marissa turned back around and saw Alex's eyes shine in the early light and her hair gleam with the beginnings of morning. The sunrise's beauty had nothing on Alex. Marissa couldn't stop herself from kissing Alex.

They stood there, kissing each other softly, as the sun slowly brought them into a new day and a new chance together.


End file.
